This invention relates to animal waste compositions and methods for treating animal waste and other waste streams so that the waste can be applied sub-surface. Prior art animal waste compositions are suited for surface application. Surface application methods are not as effective in delivering nutrients to the plant as are sub-surface applications. Surface application also results in runoff that finds its way into neighboring watersheds.